


淫蛛

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 产卵, 虫奸（？）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 约稿放出，谢谢老板，老板大气。一如既往的重口味小短篇。内容TAG和标题应该很明显，所以我也不努力硬编一个简介了x公开的情况下，为了安全起见一如既往警告拉最高.......因为俺永远不能猜中读者之中会有什么类型的人，所以永远只能警告拉最高，然后希望看到这里的大家都是独立自主的成年人了_(:з」∠)_【然后多半还是会发现有硬是要看，看了又吐槽文前警告和分级都包含了的内容的迷惑人士草草草......所以是不是应该干脆这么说：这篇只是给熟悉我的读者看，不熟悉的看见了快跑jpg】
Relationships: 可能也是蜘蛛猫x猫魅, 猫魅x猫魅, 绝枪战士x黑魔
Kudos: 20





	淫蛛

*  
“你怎么一直魂不守舍的？”  
他们在沙地上踟蹰前行，cc正低头看着自己手背上的一道伤口，蜘蛛的毒液渗透进血红的肉里，让裂口微微紫黑。但除此之外，他没有感觉到太多不适。或许回城镇后他应该切掉这块肉，避免未知毒素蔓延，但无论如何他现在感觉好得很。  
一壶酒出现在他的视野里，然后是男人套在皮革和硬铠里的苍白手指。是队里的绝枪战士，cc没有抬头，他用了一秒钟刻意把心底浮现出来的这个人的名字抹掉。  
他听见那防御职业说道：“埃利亚你过来看看他，他可能中毒了。”  
队里的精灵占星术师走到他旁边，cc摇了摇头，垂下手。“我没事。”  
“你今天表现不对劲。”绝枪战士继续道，cc能想象到他绿眼睛眯起来的样子。“这一路你不是总落在后面，就是跑我前面，你还好吗？是不是昨晚没睡好......”  
“没有。”  
“不如这样吧，明天你搬来我家睡，你现在住的地方确实够吵的。”  
队里另外两人，占星术师和武士静静站在一边看着他们。他们都是绝枪战士手下的人，一男一女，都长得端正。  
他们三个人上过床吗？cc不禁想到这件事。他自从认识这个绝枪战士以来，几乎每次看见这个男人，都是撞见他在挑逗身边的男伴或女伴，要是当时这个男人正好在一堵门后面，那么有九成以上的几率他打开门后会看见两具或者三四五六具衣衫不整纠缠成一团的人体。  
cc身边也有过不少人，他自己很擅长讨好人，甚至在夜晚以此营生......他不知道自己为什么现在会觉得心烦意乱。可能只是午饭吃错了东西。黄金港的小食向来不错，他之前神不守舍，也不记得自己吃过什么。  
“不要乱开玩笑。”他训斥道，刻意收敛情绪，包得严实的黑兜帽下发出颇具压迫感的冷漠声音。 刚刚绝枪战士说那句话时，刹那间cc眼前浮现了今早他去找绝枪战士集合的时候看见的那一幕。  
数十平米的大卧房，熏香也不足以压下淫靡的腥气，腥气一缕缕的缠绕上他的黑袍。他抬起下巴，看着绝枪战士伸着懒腰，正从床上面朝他起身，被他压在身体下的赤条条的肉块便暴露了出来。  
那一瞬间，cc眼前的一切突然模糊不清，摇晃了好一阵，他费劲让目光聚焦，视野里就只剩下肉块的那张脸：是个漂亮的大男孩，染着粉紫色头发，尖尖的猫耳朵。  
那是一张cc熟悉得不能再熟悉的脸，他揉了好几下眼睛，才从那张脸上找到和自己每天从镜子里看见的那张脸的不同之处。然而，无论如何那种仿佛看见另外一个自己的惊骇至今萦绕在他心头上。  
魔法师崇奉命运论。而那就像是时空出了某种问题，让他得以窥见自身宿命的一角：在某个可能存在的未来里，他就这样躺在绝枪战士身下，大张着发红的大腿，阴茎也被揉得红肿，软棉棉的挂着精水。  
绝枪战士把仍然硬挺的巨物从那猫魅体内抽出来，弄出了响亮的水声，但男人神色自若，动作优雅的翻身坐起来。他背对晨光揉着自己的头发，光线把他头顶的发丝照得完全变成了绿色。这绿眼睛猫魅嘴里说着不好意思啊睡过头了还劳烦你来叫我，一边把和他纠缠了整晚的牛郎——或者其它什么以这个人的手段和财力能轻易搞到的一夜情对象——推向一边，赤身裸体的走下床。他似乎不小心用力过头了，那猫魅滚进枕头间，用可笑的姿势歪倒在那里。仍然一动不动。多半是在昏睡着。如此看起来就像是一具人偶，一种无机质的玩具。  
Cc和这个男人在某方面来说是相似的人。  
曾经在世界各地好几家生意兴隆的夜店里，cc自己也是受欢迎的红牌，男人女人们都喜欢往他衣服里塞钱。他蜷缩在人们的下巴下，用柔软的猫耳朵撩动人心，他脱下黑袍，听见男人们对他裸露在外的皮肤吹口哨。他得心应手的玩弄着言辞和躯壳，让每个人都为他俯首称臣，心甘情愿的掏出钱袋。他知道当这个绝枪战士从床上起来，推开那个猫魅时心里是什么感觉，他也知道绝枪战士看他的时候是什么感觉，那种感受不值得用任何语言表述。出于寂寞或者其他什么说不清楚的缘由，把人类当成玩物使用，荒唐又可怜。  
这样的人不会去爱人，也不值得被爱。cc皱起眉，退后了一步，摇头。  
绝枪战士把酒收回去，回头看另外两个人。“好吧。”他轻轻叹了口气。“我们在这里休息一下。”  
“没有必要。”cc道。  
“我知道你急着想要完成任务收钱解散。”绝枪战士道：“就一会儿，我累了，我会给补贴的。”  
说罢他把枪刃往地上一插，整个人向岩柱靠去。  
当身为防护职业的队长这样做的时候，其他队员也就无可奈何了。cc看着武士面无表情的坐下来擦拭爱刀，刀身上残留有乳白色的怪物体液......不是黑色。  
他的手是被什么东西给伤到的？这个岩洞处处一片昏瞑，他今天也不在状态。  
……实在记不起来。  
“我看你嘴唇都干了。”绝枪战士不知道什么时候凑到他背后，吓得他一个激灵，向前走了一步。转身看见这个男人一脸无辜的喝下一口苹果酒。“要不要我帮你舔一舔？”  
“滚......”cc举起法杖。  
绝枪战士的目光便粘到他手背上了。这次，这家伙没有再说什么话，他直接动了手，cc还没反应过来，就看见自己的手掌落到男人的手里，他试着用力甩了一下，但两个人的手腕都纹丝不动。  
“刚刚埃利亚对你用过康复术。”这个人笃定道：“我们尊敬的黑魔法师等下要是昏过去可就不妙了，对吧？”  
“我好得很......”  
cc话没有说完，就说不下去了。他瞪大眼睛，看着绝枪战士的嘴唇碰上了他的手。手背上有一阵夹着疼痛的酥麻感，有什么东西在离开他的体内。  
“现在你看见了吧，我可是一个超级靠谱的男人。”绝枪战士吐掉嘴里的东西，抬起头后对他笑了一下，唇边还沾着黑血。  
武士已经站了起来，占星术师也脸色发白。  
“溯大人，要是您......”  
“要是我倒下是我的问题，麻烦提醒我每天多训练两小时。”绝枪战士摇了摇头，低头看了眼cc的手背，那块伤口已经不再发黑了，正涌出殷红的血丝。“樱子，你来给这个可怜的小猫包扎一下，伤口看着怪吓人的……我们该继续走了，快点完事快点回城里找乐子。”  
*  
cc一觉睡醒，就听见窗外令人烦躁不安的雨声，倾盆大雨像天神泼水似的下了一整夜，猫多少有点顾忌水气，他只把木窗开个小缝，看着外面岩石地板上弹起一阵阵白色的水雾。  
他闷闷的呻吟了一声，倒回床上。腹部被牵动的肌肉一阵阵闷痛。他在被子下蜷缩成一团，没呆多久，床头柜上的通讯贝又响了起来。他昨晚就已经是在雨声，以及通讯贝的响声中入睡的了。  
现在可没有办法用睡觉来逃避。cc皱起眉。昨日在岩洞里他最后还是大意了，奇美拉唤来的冰刺堪堪刺穿了他的小腹。他杀过无数奇美拉，这次他大意了，绝枪战士大喝一声冲过来把他挡在身后，他则在念完嘴边的咒语后昏迷了过去。  
等他醒来，头顶已经是萨纳兰无垠的蓝天白云，夹着细沙粒的风用力吹拂着他伤口上的绷带，绝枪战士的脑袋凑过来，用绿眼睛看着他，喂他掺有草药和蜂蜜的羊奶，边喂边婆婆妈妈的唠叨着。cc无处可逃，绝枪战士无边无际的啰嗦让他第一次觉得，他一开始就根本不该接下这份工作。  
他急着要分道扬镳，好不容易摆脱他们传送回黄金港。他最近在这里有一个舒适的小窝，现在他可以一边充分享受远东的小食一边慢慢休养了。结果通讯贝当晚又响了起来，并且响得契而不舍。最近联系他的人只可能是那绝枪战士，不过谁都知道cc在夜晚的工作，他要是不接通话，回头完全可以用“以为是死缠烂打的客人”这种借口敷衍过去。  
他把通讯贝塞进抽屉里，任务的报酬，附带绝枪战士给的补贴也放在里面。外面雨声越来越响，闲来无事可做，他在书架拿下一本书，坐在阳台边看了起来。  
没一会儿，门咚咚作响。cc看着门，沉默了好一会儿，只好把书放回桌面上。在开门前，他恶狠狠的瞪了门板一眼。  
结果，门外出现了意料之外的人物。  
cc退后一步，他面前的人优雅的对他行一个简礼。他很久没有见过这张脸了，不过他永远忘不了这张脸。猫魅当中很少有人长得这么高，他比cc高起码一个头，在这个距离下，cc要仰望才能看见他的尖耳朵。这种天气下，这个客人从鞋底到耳朵尖的毛都没有湿。  
他不是一个人来的。cc心想。楼下肯定停着一辆马车，还会有人为他打伞。其实淋点雨又会怎样呢，他的亲戚们一直喜欢讲究无谓的排面。  
“你找错人了。”cc开始试图关门。  
“你还和小时候一样，喜欢自欺欺人。”猫魅客人摇了摇头，然后全神贯注的看着他的腹部。为了方便换药，也因为暴雨中的黄金港仍然相当闷热，cc赤裸着缠满绷带的上半身。客人蹙起眉，眼里流露出心痛的神色。“怎么弄成这个样子，有叫医生看过吗？”  
“我说你认错人了。”cc冷淡道。但猫魅一只脚卡住门，他试了好几下，没有办法让这人吃闭门羹。  
一开始他就不该开门的。他后悔起来。他本来以为来人是那个绝枪战士，曾经他也试过在面对那家伙时假装不在家，结果门被轰碎了。事后绝枪战士倒是诚恳道歉，甚至跪在他面前，说以为是他在家里出了意外，心急如焚才采取了暴力手段。弄得cc只得哑巴吃黄莲。  
本来只是觉得那家伙挺好用的，曾经也附和着玩了几天爱情游戏。到底是什么时候开始变成现在这个样子的.....  
cc有点走神。  
“唉……不要这样害怕我。”客人摇了摇头，说了一句无谓的废话。  
cc嗤之于鼻。整个家族现在还有谁不会害怕他。一个未来的家主，天生的努恩。cc小时候确实不害怕他，然后他尝到了代价。他记得那许多个屈辱的日子，自己被迫赤身裸体跪在这个人卧房里，连阳具都肿起了一条鞭痕，被浸过油的麻绳绑着，干等这个人慢悠悠把文件批完，宽宏大度开个尊口让仆人给他松绑......那时候他才多大？好像才十来岁，正是应该独立起来，一面向往努恩之位，一面在街头巷尾和小混混们打闹的年纪。  
“我不是来绑你回去的，反正你也从来不听我的话。”客人话音未落，挑起一边柳眉。“楼下好像有人找你。”他说道。  
他终于把脚挪开了，cc刚想关门，就发现门上出现了冰晶，不知道是什么时候的事情，门板已经和墙冻结在了一起。他只好撇嘴，也走出去低头看向楼下。  
雨中的武士少女打着纸伞，另外一只手握住出鞘的利刃，正和几个人对峙着。  
两边全都是些熟面孔，cc现在知道他的客人把贴身随侍的精英带来了，以及那绝枪战士也来了。樱子不会离开他身边擅自行动。  
那个人现在会在哪里？cc快速思考着对策，他只想躲回房间养伤，再不济，他也想离开这个客人身边。那个绝枪战士虽然缠人，但跟他面前这个人相比，就变得简直像修女妈妈一样亲切。  
雷声在天际炸开，天色昏瞑，雨水猛烈冲刷着整个世界，在这种恶劣的天气里，即使是猫魅的感知也被压到最低的程度。cc注意到房间出现奇怪的声音时，客人早已经冷冷注视着那边了。  
cc目光投向木窗下被雨水打湿的床铺，再次看向床边出现的黑发男人时，目光多了几分凛冽。  
男人用温润的绿眼睛看着他，显得特别人畜无害。  
“楼下被堵住了，我没办法走楼梯上来。”他无辜的说道，微微眯起带着笑意的眼睛。cc发现他皮肤白了一层，失去了血气，呈现出接近白骨的颜色，另外他眼角多了一块蛛网形状的黑色纹路......那像是蛛网，又像是碎花，随着肌肉牵动微微开合着，有种摄人心魂的诡异魅力。  
他突然觉得有点头晕，按了一下自己的太阳穴，再睁开眼睛，却看见客人宽阔的背。  
客人把他和绝枪战士隔开了。  
“你不要看这个东西。”客人的口气比方才多掺了几分冷意，然后又唤了一声他在家时的小名。“......对小孩子来说这个太危险了，你先下楼去，等一下我会来找你。”  
他叫那绝枪战士“东西”。cc心里有种奇怪的感觉，他去看客人注视着沉默不语了的绝枪战士的眼神，确认了一件事。那是一种冰冷，带着杀意的，看着怪物或者魔物的眼神。  
“他是我......队友。虽然浪荡又不靠谱，但不是坏人，你不要乱来。”cc昧心说道。他知道如果这个时候他不说什么，这里的两个人其中之一就会死。绝枪战士尽管是个猫魅，本性却也完全是一条狡猾凶恶的狐狸，这个人心血来潮的时候会喜欢演戏，最近甚至表现得特别人畜无害，但要是真动起手来，同样是一个杀人不眨眼的狠角色。  
客人颔首。“或许他以前是你嘴上说的人......”他沉吟片刻，后半句话伴随着外面的惊雷一同响起“但现在的他，非杀不可。”  
*  
人类对另外一个人说出“杀”这种情况，任何一个冒险者都见得多了。但cc还是提起心来，从小到大，他面前这个人说出这字眼，就必然会有人死。  
“这是我家，你这是在侮辱我。”cc压低声线，冲客人发出森冷的低吼。余光瞥见绝枪战士挠了一下自己脑袋上柔软的黑发根，表情看上去无奈又无辜......他突然注意到另外一点异常。  
这家伙是从窗外爬进来的，害得他的床铺都被打湿了，但是这个人的头发却没有沾上半滴水。  
客人面色不变，cc看见他微微抬起手指，下一瞬间，他听见利刃破空的啸声，他眼前的世界已经天旋地转。胸口绷带下的伤口隐隐作痛，告诉他他方才被用力推到了地上，而那绝枪战士已经站到他面前，枪刃抵住客人不知道何时出现在手里的长刀。  
这发生得太快了。  
cc有点烦躁的瞪着这两个比他年长的猫魅，听见绝枪战士用少见的恶劣口气说道：“你以前也是这样对他的吗……一言不合就动手动脚，你是畜生吗？难怪他要跑出来。”  
“我挑断他手脚筋，也好过让他落在你手里。”客人缓缓吐出这句话，语气平缓，cc听得全身发冷。这个人从来不会把他不打算做的事情说出口。  
cc察觉到客人的目光又落到他身上。  
“你要是真落到他手里，你会宁愿你变成个残废，一辈子都只能乖乖待在家里。入了蛛邪的人，本质上已经不再是人了……他不再需要进食，不会再入睡，用皮肤吸收以太来维持生命。他存在的唯一目的就是繁殖，他会寻找猎物，然后把那个可怜的小东西捆在蛛网里，日夜交媾，利用温暖的种床来繁殖魔物。”  
*  
“你在说什么......”  
“蛛邪，一种虚无界高等妖异和生长在沙漠地区的蛛怪孕育的特殊后代，它在死前分泌出来的毒液会毒害人的灵魂，改造那具躯体。”客人摇了摇头。“虚无界一直渴望侵蚀这个世界，把人类变成怪物，是它们一贯的作风。对于受害者而言，尽早把他们杀了，才可能拯救他们的灵魂。”  
几张画面在cc脑海中浮现，黑发男人苍白的皮肤和眼角的黑纹，樱子武士刀上乳白的虫血，岩洞里他自己手背上发黑的伤口，男人在他手边抬起头时，那沾上黑血的嘴唇......  
作为一个冒险者，尤其是一个魔法师，应当永远保持冷静和理性。cc告诫自己。永远不能只相信一句片面之词，何况这话来自一个狠毒的混球。这个绿色的家伙可能中了毒，至于其它的事情，全都无凭无据。  
“我还是第一次遇到这种中伤。”绝枪战士直接否认了指控，嘴角还挂着微笑。“他们一般会直接骂我好色......”  
cc听见客人又唤来了一声他的小名，有片刻，有两道目光同时落在他身上。“你自己看他的模样。”客人提醒道。  
他当然有去看那绿色臭猫的模样。现在这家伙背对着他，暗蓝衣领上的脖子皮肤，还有裸露出来的手腕都一片雪白。

他想起那些虚无界魔精，女妖的苍白皮肤——溯现在和他们的肤色简直一模一样——但是，还不能下定论。他又告诉自己，生病中毒也是会让皮肤惨白的。  
“这是我家，只有经过我允许的客人可以进来。”cc刻意用冰冷的腔调说道。“我管不了你们之间的事情，我只要求你们两个滚出去。”  
“他说得对。”绝枪战士用目光示意门框上的冰块。“我来教你点礼貌吧，首先是我们当宾客的也要讲究分寸，就算我跟他的关系这么好，你看我一直很守礼，从来没有考虑过绑架......”  
他话音未落，客人又动刀了，cc还没反应过来，耳边已经响起了好几次金属碰触的脆响。他退后两步，看见客人攻势猛烈，招招都是死手，而他熟悉的那个混蛋也不落下风，晶壤蓝色的辉光频频划穿沉郁的雨雾。  
眼见怎么也阻止不了这两个人的死斗，他烦躁起来，又感到丧气，开始想念起屋子里的魔杖。他应该把武器永远带在手边的，然后他会念一个核爆——或许更多个核爆——把眼前的一切都炸毁。然后他会连夜逃离这座城市。  
或许现在也是个好机会。  
cc看着两个人沉浸在以命相搏的争斗里，他们甚至为了尽可能击杀对方，各自略微放弃了些许防守。才一会儿功夫，两人身上都染上了血迹。

这种时候谁也不能分心。很好，他可以不管他们，自己离开了。  
枪响和刀剑相击的锵声吓得附近不少住户从窗户里探出头来，又赶紧关紧门窗。cc握住栏杆，他还没来得及翻出去，栏杆和他脚下的地板就开始整个往下塌——cc看见那两个人即使在下落的过程里也在试图杀死对方。他自己则赶紧换了个主意，他紧紧抓住栏杆，即使是猫魅魔法师，也有相当优秀的弹跳力。他轻盈的跳回自家房门里面，然后立即把书架旁的法杖摸到手中。  
然后他抬起头，瞪着房间里又一个新客人。  
“不必用这种恶狠狠的表情看着我，我又不是来找麻烦的......”占星术师埃利亚耸肩道：“你家这样也不能住了吧，还有外头那个......我还是第一次看见这么凶横的公猫，难怪你从来不提家里的事情。”  
“你们今天一个两个轮流爬窗是要做什么......”  
“那个毒。”埃利亚用下巴示意他缠着绷带的手背。“挺麻烦的，可能会死人，我们好不容易才把溯大人从鬼门关救回来，所以就急着抓你来检查一下。”  
cc沉默下来。他察觉到他面前摆了两份说辞，妖异……剧毒，真相到底是哪一个？  
但路不止两条，他又想。他可以谁都不信，只是观望着。  
“你老板在下面跟人打架，可能快要闹出人命了，就是不知道是谁的。”他说道。  
“那没关系，溯大人还想在这里赚钱，不会让自己变成通缉犯的。退一万步说，就算他要败下阵来，他最擅长逃命了。”埃利亚道：“你就趁机跟我去检查一下吧，很快就完事，现在溯大人也没空来性骚扰你……相识一场，我也不想看见你死掉。”  
cc有点犹豫了，他本身腹部受了伤，从昨天到现在身体都很沉重，内脏一直隐隐作痛。虽然说换做是谁被冰锥刺穿了肚子都不会舒服，但会不会也是因为他体内有毒素？  
现在那玩枪刃的家伙和樱子都被绊在这里，埃利亚只是个占星术师，那绿眼睛混蛋院子里的其他喽喽更是可以忽略不计......cc点了点头。  
*  
埃利亚递给了他一把油纸伞，两个人一起爬出窗，避开身后嘈杂上路。cc发现自己还是在心里祈祷那伙  
人不要弄出人命来——或许多半会出现内脏和骨头，但至少别让谁死掉。这种想法对冒险者来说有点太软弱了，甚至连埃利亚都没有担心他的主人。他抿着唇在心里责骂自己。  
他们一路都没有遇到别人。暴雨倾盆，电闪雷鸣，白昼如夜，恶劣到这种程度的天气在黄金很少见。人们躲在屋子里，紧闭门窗，cc跟在埃利亚后面，踩着泥泞的石板路，走向城里的东北角。绝枪战士的院子就在帝国使馆附近，这一带在平日绿树成荫，少见人烟，黄金港毕竟以多玛人为主，人们出于憎恶或惧怕，往往不会靠近这里。  
即使家族里的人在城里布下眼线，现在也不会知道他的行踪了。cc走到熟悉的一对石狮子前，突然想到这件事。  
埃利亚直接推开大门，平时会守在门边的喽喽，负责传话的管家，会在看见客人后匆匆忙忙准备茶点的仆从全不见了。或许也是见雨太大，躲在房间里罢。绝枪战士的这个地盘本来就微妙的介于气派和颓败之间，以前他来的时候也不常看见那些人。这院子不像那些阶级制度运转良好的官家大院，尽管远看是个钟鸣鼎食的大户人家宅子，近看屋顶赤瓦布满裂纹，院落地板上青苔如茵。那绝枪战士说过他这房子是几个月前刚从某个衰落的家族手上收来的，只是作为临时住处，所以一直懒得收拾。

再怎么样弄也没有家里舒服。这是那猫魅的原话。说话的时候，那双绿眼睛一直盯着cc，带着笑意。不是加雷马那边的祖宅，我自己的房子大多了。我以后一定要让你去我家里瞧瞧。  
cc摇了摇头。那男人求偶时真是直冒傻气，不过也正因为这样，他其实一直颇有安全感，即便已经考虑和对方断绝关系了还是一起冒险。冤大头总是让人安心的。  
埃利亚一路径直向前走，cc本来以为他该带他去医务室之类的地方，但埃利亚却直接把他领到了绝枪战士的房门前。“刚好溯大人用剩下的药剂可以给你用。”埃利亚瞥了一眼他的表情，解释道：“工具都有用火烧过，尽管放心吧。”  
cc点了点头，见埃利亚推开门，门后的景象便展露在他眼前。  
他昨天才来过这里，所以他有点发愣。短短一日，门里的房间已经发生了天翻地覆的变化......为什么会有那么多白色的布幔从天花板垂下来？甚至连昨天都还是黑黑绿绿的床铺和大床上的华盖也变成了白色。他的脑子有一瞬间僵住了。接下来他立即发现自己的神经迟钝得可以。  
房间里根本没有任何白色的布料，只有白色的丝线，千千万万根，无处不在，铺天盖地。  
他又想起今天客人所说的那个莫名其妙的名词，“蛛邪”......无论如何，这个卧房显然是一夜之间完全被蛛丝覆盖住了。  
cc举起魔杖，冷冷看着在卧房里回头看他的埃利亚。  
“我脸上有什么吗？”在星罗棋布的无数蛛网前的精灵占星术师表情很无辜，还真的开始摸索自己的脸。  
在cc的瞪视下，他的脸变得扭曲，出现皱褶，接着连同脖子，领口，以及更下面的皮囊一起，整块“噗”的一声掉到了地上，变化成厚厚一堆黑色的蛛丝，蛛丝又蒸发成了一团黑烟，在镶铁长靴边上袅袅升起。  
“这样应该可以了。”  
从埃利亚外表的皮里挣脱出来的绝枪战士伸个懒腰，连声音都变回了cc熟悉的低沉声线。  
他指一下自己的鼻子。对cc微笑道：“怎么眼珠子都缩起来啦……你也觉得是我这张脸比较漂亮，对吧？”  
  
*  
cc已经搞不清楚这几天......或许是这几个月，甚至这几十年，近几个世纪......发生过什么了。  
此时此刻，他黏糊糊的原始脑告诉他一切良好。他的身体很舒适，足够的凉快，也足够的温暖，他处于永恒不变的黑暗当中，他处于生和死的界限之上。他身在死界，又足以掌控生界，尽管他再也看不见人间发生的所有事情了，但是他猜得到——一切都存在于他的头脑中。他的知性和他的世界也完好无损的保留在他的脑子里，而他的身体很安全，舒适，永恒。这状态真的是绝妙，他永远也不会想要改变的。  
他的意识在他的身体里流动着，享受着一波又一波的，永无止境的快乐的浪潮。他搞不清楚这种来历不明的快乐是什么。或许他是得到了命运的服侍。快感总是直接在他脑子里爆炸，极乐的元素不断在他的神经组织里生产出来......

话说回来，既然有物质产生，那么所需的原材料和能源是从何而来？  
他之前好像也想过这件事，但一定没有像这次一样花了这么多时间来思考——他突然发现，自己甚至做了“回忆”这件事。  
他想起了他以前从未得到过结论，这让他有点丧气。他试着从最基本的地方使用他的逻辑思维......首先，生物体获得“原料”和“能量”的手段应该是“进食”......对吧？  
等等，他似乎有点武断了。首先他需要确认一件事，他自己，是“生物体”吗？  
对了......他是谁。  
......  
cc喘着粗气，突然手舞足蹈，使劲向四面八方施用起体内残留的力气——不多，甚至比十来岁整天在巷子里打架的野猫强不了多少——但足够让他推动身边，四面八方，覆盖全身的屏障。他听见丝线扯断的绷裂声，脑细胞似乎也在因为记忆和情感的突袭轰炸而一齐发出惨叫……他好像耳鸣了，又或许其实在用他的嘴巴发出惨叫。  
他想起了脑子里残留下来的最近的记忆，尽管这些记忆模糊得像他幼崽时期的记忆一样：暴雨下的黄金港，他跟着埃利亚走进院子......然后埃利亚褪下假皮，变成了那个绿眼睛的臭猫……是溯。他本来已经不想再去叫那个名字了。他对自己说过了，那只是一个绝枪战士，他自己是个黑魔法师，他们只需要在工作上有联系。  
（你现在甚至都不正眼看我了。）那天在雨声雷鸣中，溯装出一副很委屈模样控诉他——或许确实是真的委屈，却故意让他认为是装的。反正他从来没能把这只猫理解透彻。他只知道自己搞不清楚情况了，也不知道该说什么，就是那个时刻，他被蛛丝缠住了。他的双脚先被缠上，然后就像被裹在棉被里的瘫痪的病人一样倒到地上。蛛丝托住他，把他往房间里拖，他则用双手捂紧魔杖使劲撕扯身上的蛛丝，嘴里试图念出魔咒。但在那之前，他的嘴唇和脑袋也被蛛丝层层包裹，然后他听见木头碎裂的声音。  
他听见溯把断成两截的法杖踢了出去，感觉到他的身体在升高，蛛丝把他扯上了床。他的双手被紧紧缚在前胸上，他甚至睁不开嘴巴和眼睛。即使感觉到身上的蛛丝在滑动，似乎发生了某种变化，他的腿被分开了，被蛛丝拉到肚子上，向两边分开，形成一个滑稽可笑的死青蛙一样的姿势。

他什么都做不了，顶多只能庆幸自己在蛛丝里，这样没有人能看见他这副丢人的模样。  
明明不久前还在家里听雨看书，昨天还在黄金港市集吃了满肚子的点心，甚至刚刚他也只是撑着伞，看着熟悉的街道而已……仅仅只是一会儿功夫，就陷入如此诡异的绝境深渊，他不仅有种虚幻的感觉。有那么一会儿，他开始坚信自己只是陷入了一场噩梦里。他受伤了，中过毒，这种情况下做噩梦是很正常的事情，他从昨天开始就有点头晕目眩。  
然后有一把灼热的长刀，肉做的刀，把他从梦幻感抽离，刺碎他甜蜜美梦的。  
他能感受得到，但是喊不出来，也看不见，那把灼热的刀缓慢的刺穿他身体最柔软，稚嫩，也是最敏感的地方，就这样的侵犯进了来。有一瞬间，他痛得几乎不能呼吸，觉得屁股要裂开两瓣，内脏也要被捣碎了。但疼痛马上就消失了，他感觉到有大量的液体在注入他体内。  
是蛛毒。他莫名其妙的意识到这点，接着感觉到肚子里泛起一阵阵麻痒，他被插满了的肛口变得像喝了春药的妓女阴户一样多汁。他的阳物也流出了液体，不是尿......但器官却没有肿起来。他不知道自己该担心自身的性功能，还是该感恩，如果他阳具勃起，肯定会被蛛丝死死绑着......他体内的热刀轻松的在他体内抽插起来，进出自如，顺滑爽利，那根肉东西表皮上的凸刺刮过他肉洞里的每一寸内壁，就像一根硕大的长矛刺着一块糯米糍，好像要从他喉咙里钻出来了。  
他喉咙不受控制的发出呜咽声，现在他无法逃避现实了，尽管他根本搞不清楚这个现实。只是，有一点是无论如何也无法否定的：现在，他被溯，那个绿眼睛的花花公子，一个绝枪战士冤大头，给捆绑在蛛丝里，就这样什么都看不见，什么都喊不出来的，被不知道长什么样的老二塞进身体里强奸着。  
你现在要怎么办？  
cc发现自己全身发烫，脑髓也在沸腾。他的脸冒出热气，也加热了滑到脸上的眼泪，而他的屁股里，首当其冲，又热又痒又撑又麻，跟水龙头一样不断冒水。他的肌肉甚至在快感里丧失力气，让他只能瘫软在蛛丝炼狱里乖乖的挨操。  
他脑壳中的理性，现在是绝对的少数派，甚至连嘴角的弧度都不能控制。他嘴角歪斜着，像弱智一样流出口水。理性对此暴跳如雷，骂他是不是被奸成了弱智。压在他身上的肉块不过是一个废物花花公子罢了，众所周知纨绔子弟都是金玉其外的废物，他一定有办法摆脱这种困境，但要是你还享受起来，你不如直接做一块只会被奸的肉，然后快点死掉。  
然后这个少数派的数量又更少了一点，一部分转投了绝望的阵营。夜总会里那些整天忙着照顾自己下半身的花花公子确实没什么好害怕的，但那些花花公子也没本事用柔弱占星术师的外表把他骗进蛛网捆绑起来，也没有办法在变成焦尸之前强奸他。

他现在能怎么脱困呢，他的法杖断了，他连根手指头都动不了。  
于是叫做溯的怪物如愿以偿。

毒液虽然消去了疼痛，但cc仍然能感觉到自己的下体被操成了一个肉套子，一个柔软的，流水的，娇弱的肉洞。他在不久后被内射了，他清楚感觉到自己的肠子里涌进了精液，黏糊糊的精液在他肠子里奔涌着，撑大他的肚子，往他的喉咙冲——他反复的昏过去，又一次次含着那根不知疲倦的生殖器醒来，如此有七八次后，他怀疑自己全身血液，乃至骨髓，都变成了怪物含有淫毒的精液。他在意识模糊间的高热间，对自己下体用于交合的肉洞产生了疑问。  
溯到底插进了他哪里的洞？他的肛门吗？但是他没有亲眼看见。他连自己的腿都感受不到了。整个下体，他除了挨操的感觉，就只有漏尿的感觉。确实如此，他前面还有一个洞在流出液体。然后他知道自己没有勃起。他无法勃起。可能是因为蛛丝里粘着毒素，他感觉不到自己的阴茎了。  
从所有感官的证言来看，说不定是他下体已经畸变，变成了不会动弹的柔软肉块，长出了一个专门用来交合的小洞，还有一个排出精液和尿的小孔。正被阴茎猛捣的肉洞连接着他的子宫——也是在肉块里面畸变出来的器官，和他的其它内脏已经纠缠在一起。他要怀孕了，然后他会产下虫卵的——他早已经听过这种说法，不是吗。  
还有现在他体内进出着的阴茎……粗长，巨硕，长满尖刺，不知疲倦。这是溯那根猫棒子，还是蛛怪的阳茎？  
他见过溯的阴茎……看见过很多次。不光是在撞见溯赤身裸体时的掠影。他们刚认识不久时，cc巧妙的让他们进入一种近似恋人的关系。他们像恋人一样相处，但其实又没有真的那么亲密。这没什么大不了的，在夜晚纵情声色却又不是冤大头的人多半都会这种伎俩，因为他们需要让别人来做冤大头。那段时期溯有好几次把他推到床上，咬着他的喉咙，那根阴茎在他们最后一次一起喝酒时戳中了cc的肚脐……然后cc卒然从醉意里惊醒，没看清楚人就给了溯的脸一拳，又本能的赤脚踹到溯完全勃起的命根子上，把满身酒气的冤大头踢飞出好几米。  
一想到自己的皮肤被人碰了，cc就胃液翻腾。不过把钓上的鱼给打了多少有点尴尬。于是他像往时一样，开始疏远他和鱼之间的关系。在溯酒醒过来，一脸老实的跪到他面前的跟他道歉时，他转变了一番态度，假情假意的互相检讨，然后连夜搬家到黄金港来。没想到住下来几天后溯也跑到了这里来，自称说是需要来拓展业务。  
总而言之，他见过那根阴茎，看得很清楚，他的肚皮还碰过。但是那跟在被塞进体内是两回事。  
这根生殖器在能力上根本就不像是人类的生殖器，他不知道人类的生殖器能不能把他操晕，但他知道至少肯定不能把他射晕。  
他至少有四次昏迷是因为大量精液冲击内脏，器官震荡，在巨大得能让大脑破裂的快感冲黑了头脑。  
他的肚子现在大得惊人。

或许比临盆的孕妇还要大了，他的肚子正用重量把他钉在床上。有好几次，他的肚腹居然撑开了一点蛛丝，但马上又有新的蛛丝爬过来，绕着他的肚子，把那坨装满了浓精的肉保护起来。  
因为之前的胡思乱想，感受到那些蛛丝抚摸似的爬动，他荒唐的想到了父爱这个词。  
或许溯的下半身已经变成了两人高的蜘蛛体，一种半蛛半人半妖异的复合怪物。他又萌生了这种奇怪的谬想：现在，此时此刻，在他最后所看见的白色房间里面，溯正用三对步足抱着他所在的丝蛹，他腹下一根畸形的长阴茎，毋宁说是某类昆虫阳茎的生殖器刺穿了蛹，就像现在一样插进他的下体里。他的上半身有两对手臂，两对手臂都抱在蛹上，或许他正满脸微笑，就是那种每次他奸计得逞时阴险又满足的表情。   
蛛丝是毒，自己体内装着的精液也是毒，他被改造了，他会像某些昆虫的雌虫一样，身体变得臃肿笨重，四肢退化，终生无法移动，唯独拥有良好的生殖腔，可以昼夜不停的交配和产卵。  
*  
cc喘着粗气，努力摆脱掉脑子里不断冒出来的记忆碎片，拼命的往前方松动的丝里爬。他脑门前有一个拳头大的空洞，有些许湿润的凉气穿透他的鼻腔，鼓励他继续努力。他的精神已经快不行了，噩梦压得他喘不过气来，但是他睁不开眼睛。有很多丝线粘在他眼睛上。  
可能他之前只是做了一个噩梦。之所以会全身酸痛，难以动弹，其实只是因为他的伤口恶化了，是伤病在折腾他，还让他遇上了鬼压床。在冒险者中是很常见的事情。可能他被子也在半夜的时候被他无意中踹烂了，然后把他缠了起来。没办法，劣质的棉被总是会爆馅，发黄发霉的棉絮会把人团团缠住，他已经习惯这种不精致的生活了。  
他一边安慰着自己一边继续使劲，直到上半身终于一阵轻松。他用手掌护住下坠的脑袋，想用腰和上肢的力气保持平衡，然而失败了。  
他的脑袋连同沉重的上半身一起一头栽到地上，哪怕是个摔倒的角度他都控制不了……他的身体歪向他预料不及的方向，重得就像一块岩石。幸好没有很痛……不如说，一点也不痛。  
地板软绵绵的，似乎也铺着东西，是绵絮吗？  
他告诉自己不要胡思乱想，要是因为胡乱猜测而绝望，在烂棉被里丧气半天就未免太好笑了。总之先慢慢调整身体，慢慢的，持续运用肌肉......

慢慢的......

他的屁股碰到了地面，接着，他开始感觉喘不过气来了。好像有好多块石头压在他肚子上，为什么会这么重？

他的手似乎碰到了奇怪的东西。他再一次伸手去摸腹部，他本来是想摸一下身上的伤口......

耳边传来一阵痛苦的叫唤。

CC好不容易才听出来这是自己的声音。就是他喉咙发出来的，被压进了喉咙，只能挣扎的吐出几口残气的哀叫。他突然用力揉起了眼睛。为什么到现在他才想到要把糊在眼睛上的东西揉下来呢？他同时想明白了一件事。

他只是无法接受现实而已，因为他害怕现实会让他缩进茧里，要么作为一条幼虫死去，要么完全蜕变成为艳丽的，淫靡的母虫。

但是现实比他想象中还要更糟糕一点，至少，他本来以为，他还有一点时间。  
眼睛上粘滞的丝块掉下来了，他抬起了眼皮。

他看见了刺目的白光。是白日。他眨了几下眼睛，眼前的景物一阵阵的发黑发红。过了好一会儿，光线才没有那么刺眼了，他的余光掠过室内成片的盖住了地板和家具的蛛丝，瞄见东国风格的木门大开，院子里的青苔上也满是白色的蛛丝。他把目光再下移一些，于是一个巨大的，圆滚滚的，被撑得有点透明的肉球映入了他的眼幕。

果然如此。

他脑子里有一个角落这么冷静的想着。除了完全剥离了感情的这一片，脑里的其他部位已经完全没有思考能力了。他发现自己脸上的肌肉不断扭曲，他的嘴巴发了一连串气音组成的怪叫。有好几秒，他在忙着找自己的双腿，因为他腹部高高隆起的肉球完全把他的腿给挡住了。说不定他已经变成了没有腿的怪物——恐惧侵蚀着他的脑区，他使劲扭动腰部，想要检查自己的腿。  
紧接着，他还什么都没有看到，他感觉自己的内脏抽动了好几下。

......他的臀下变湿了。  
有好一阵子，他全身无法动弹。他只能去感受着。那种液体从他腿间流出来，很痒，发痒的不仅仅只是大腿内侧的表皮，甚至还有内部。液体流过了他腿间那一处被妖异的性器侵犯过不知道多少次的甬道，他的臀肉一阵阵发酸，痒麻仅仅只用了一会儿功夫就让他的恐惧消失了一大半。

他大脑里冒出了另外一个发疯的念头：他想要被填满，他才不管他还有没有腿，他肚子里被塞进了什么东西，他想被像之前那样被操——他脑子一定是坏了。不对，他是中毒了。是淫毒。

他摇头摆脱掉那些扭曲的想法，然后，他的肉体立即就得到了满足，他被填满了。  
cc剧烈的抽搐了几下，他让身体靠着床向下滑一点，双腿大张——他还是看不见自己的腿，至少在他的感觉里他自己是把腿间打开了——就这样的，他的腿间正对着了双开的木门，对准了门外雨后湿润的日光。

他感觉到自己看不见的腹下在颤抖着，里面的肠子，器官，也都一同在颤抖，发出诡异古怪的共鸣，随着共鸣，他体内被一次次的填满，一个个圆滚滚的东西撑开他的肉道，就像他被异形怪物从里面侵犯，奸污......有更多液体从他腿间流出来，他甚至看见了那些液体，水洼蔓延到他冷冰冰的堕到地面的指尖......

那些东西紧跟着大量喷涌而出的黏液一同排出来了。它们是粘在一起的，是椭圆形，柔软，纯白色，黏糊糊的，它们从他看不见的甬道里排了出去。就像排出了大量在他体内固化了半凝结成果冻状的精液。一开始他以为真的只是精液。他头胎的卵，至少，是他清醒着体会到的“头生子们”，它们从他腿间涌出来时，他根本看不见它们。但随着第二堆卵块从他腿间涌出，接着是第三批，第四批......他的肚子还远远未到瘪下去的时候，后来涌出的卵把先前涌出的卵推往陈旧的门槛边了。他这才看见自己在分娩出什么东西来了。

他感到一种诡异的平静。他想他可能已经是个疯子了。他居然在冷静的思考：这可不太像是母蜘蛛产卵。妖异毕竟只是妖异，不会因为人类觉得它们像这颗行星上的什么昆虫给它们安了名字，它们就真的变得和那种昆虫一样了。这样倒是有一个好消息：他不是给蜘蛛强奸到怀孕了。然后是一个坏消息，他被完全不可理喻的怪物给强奸到怀孕了，而且他还在把它的孩子们生下来，上百个孩子。   
  
接下来很长一段时间，cc只能靠腿间堆积起来的卵来推算时间。日光很不靠谱。排卵耗光了他体内不多的能量，他在产卵过程种昏过去了几次，每次他醒来，都发现门外的光线变得不一样了。时阴时晴，不时下一阵骤雨，不时在电闪雷鸣。

恶劣的天气完全扰乱了天空。当他发觉目所及处全都被白卵堆满了的时候，门口终于出现了人影。再一次看见了那个人浅笑着的面孔，他发现他居然感到慰藉。这是因为他还是在拒绝接受现实吗，是他的本能以为看见了“同伴”？还是他体内的卵分泌了毒素，让他想要和“雄虫”交尾？他的肚子已经瘪下去一大半了，他听见了雌虫的本能在他心底哭叫。说他想要再次怀孕。

真是疯了。他试着让自己冷静下来，用脑子把那种声音屏蔽出去。

那个人放轻脚步走到他身边蹲下来，伸手摸他柔软的头发和尖耳，然后把他的额头压到嘴唇上。cc感觉到他凉滑的舌头在自己额头上舔了好几次，一直舔下去。他手臂起满了鸡皮疙瘩。

“对不起，在外面耽搁了一下。”怪物衷心道歉道，说完这句话后，他声调立即快活的上扬。“真是辛苦你了......给我生了这么多有用的孩子。他们都是完美的孩子，仅仅不过是几千个兵士就把赤诚组和冒险者逼退出城外......可惜你看不到那个场面。我本来只是想让它们挡一下再偷偷带着你撤退，我们找个舒服的地洞先繁衍几十万个后代。我真的没想到你这么厉害，我们的遗传素其实不是最契合的......我选择你只是因为我爱你......”

这个怪物在说着些什么话。cc木然想着，任由舌头在他的脸上流连。他真讨厌这个声音，这个声音让他觉得自己简直蠢得无药可救。他想咬破这个怪物的喉咙，徒手把里面的声带挖出来。可是他经历着分娩的身体已经太虚弱了，他连扭开头避开现在已经滑落到脖子的舌头也做不到。怪物吸允他的脖子，把手伸进他的胸口，揉弄里面的乳尖，马上滑落到肚皮，轻轻按压他隆起的肚子，他感觉到自己腿间又有液体喷了出来，产道又被撑开了一点点，水液似乎还顺便带出去了几块卵。

“里面还剩下一点点，这些孩子拖拖拉拉的......不过已经差不多了，母王的肚子里总是会装着孩子的。”怪物来到他腿间，cc睁大眼睛，喉咙里发出泣音一样的惨叫。他噩梦里的那根生殖器又进来了，怪物慢慢的把它推进他的身体，马上就剧烈抽插起来。他下体本来就湿得厉害，屋子里顿时水声连响。

不要说休息，他还没有完成分娩，居然就要再度受孕。

cc的脸热得厉害，后脑勺不断撞到后面的床，但是，在庞大的怒气和足以烧毁寻常人的大脑的快感浪潮下，他居然冷静下来，又在忍受奸污中抽出了一点力气，开口发出虚弱的气音。

“遗传素......你......是什么时候，变成怪物的？”  
“难怪我们的孩子特别聪明。”怪物抚摸他的肚子感慨道：“魔法师......哪怕只是从你这里得到一小片智慧...唔，当然，也有我的功劳。”

cc恶狠狠的瞪他。

“没错。”怪物还在继续笑着。“至少不是在那个沙洞里。沙洞里咬你手背的那个孩子，他只是看见母亲有些太激动了，我没让它咬那么深......”说罢他又嬉皮笑脸的揉一下cc的耳朵，顺着把生殖器顶进cc肠子深处的动作，舔了一口cc苍白的上唇。“我当然不是这几天才开始操你，我一看见你就忍不住想让你生孩子了。我也没想到捉弄你一下你就会一声不响的跑到黄金港这么远来......没能操到你的那几晚我差点疯掉，我们一晚本来可以生多少胎啊。虽然做了一个人偶，但是远远比不上你本人......所以我就想也差不多该和你摊牌了吧，我想带你到我家里。可惜，本来我还想看你拼命要让我恢复神智的样子。你一边被操一边委屈的看着我，满身精液的躺在卵堆里，在我身上找我自己的影子。那种傻乎乎又可怜的样子多可爱啊......”

“我杀了你......”cc咧出尖牙，发疯的想撕咬怪物的喉咙，可是他的身体只是随着抽插不断前后摇晃。“我要杀了你！” 

“我最近读取到的遗传记忆告诉我，几乎所有的母王一开始都跟你一样，但是到最后他们都会觉得自己很幸福。只要他们的雄虫能满足他们的欲望。”怪物轻笑，把这颤抖得可怜的猫魅抱起来。生殖器在cc体内抖动几下，开始了漫长的射精。

cc被射得大脑空白，眼白翻了上去，本来瘪下去一大半的肚子再度膨胀。他腿间又在发痒，温热的液体向下流到地上，混进卵堆间的粘液里。大量精液猛烈冲击他的软肠和内腔，让他失禁了。

到最后他还是看不见自己下半身已经变成了什么样子。或许还是正常的模样，或许已经异变，反正，可能他永远也不能看见了。他的肚子永远会在完全瘪下去前再度膨胀起来，遮挡他的视线，他会在能起身之前就再次被无尽的奸淫和分娩夺走体力。现在，他已经是怪物之母了。

cc很想笑，他的嘴唇颤抖着，喉咙发出“嗬，嗬”的气音，笑容无论如何也挤不出来。他想他最讨厌被别人碰了，即便如此，他还是玩弄了很多人的感情，掏空一个又一个不同种族的男人和女人的钱袋。他在心底里为此颇为自得。魔法师智力高度发达，所以特别容易变得目空一切。结果......结果他甚至根本不知道自己在什么时候在哪里被人破了瓜，又是在什么时候在黏糊糊的产床上哭泣扭动过，第一次被怪物的卵爬出腿间的甬道。

“做得很好，好了，现在我们得走了。”

怪物射完精，继续用勃起的生殖器堵住他的肉道。他一边抚摸cc的肚子，一边在他耳边发出有几分惬意，又远远未满足的声音。“继续呆在这里会没玩没了的，我们还在蜜月期呢。现在就该动身了，我回来主要就是为了这个......我会把你带回我的地宫。我们会在那里生下无数孩子，直到七狱都被填满。”

cc空洞的眼睛直直看着前方，他脱力的靠在怪物的胸膛上。怪物走出门外，傍晚淡薄的紫蓝色光线刺得cc的皮肤发烫。他已经无法说话了。他腔内精液中的千百邪恶因子正在发育成生命，子嗣们夺走了他最后一丝力气。他知道再过几秒，他就会无法抬起眼皮，接着他会失去意识。等他再次醒来，他作为人类的命运就已经盖棺了结。

可他还能做什么呢。他看着布满蛛丝的院子，现在他看不见那些碎裂的砖块，龟裂的红墙了，它们全部被蛛丝覆盖。远方传来轰鸣，惨叫和喊杀声。声音很微弱，那些或许能救他的人在非常非常的遥远的地方。  
溯的身体里发出咯咯的响声，他感觉到自己的身体被抬起来，远远离开了地面。另外一双手出现了，一双手抱着他的腰，一双手保住他的腋下。

他闭上眼睛，然后耳朵听见了尖锐的风声。

是七狱吹来的风。cc体内以太回路中流动的古魔法师知识让他能用直觉感知到这一件事。溯正用原形带着他们跳到空中，在天际黛蓝的昏光下，异形妖物在他平日司空见惯的屋檐尖顶和布满蛛丝，裹满尸体的死寂街市区高速前进。就这样带着他前往他永恒黑暗未来的归宿，那张他永远无法逃脱的，只有淫欲和恐怖的产床。

fin  



End file.
